


On a cold winter day

by Lolurnotdanavidan



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: Domestic Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sick dan is cute, Very fluffy, cute shit, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolurnotdanavidan/pseuds/Lolurnotdanavidan
Summary: Reader takes care of a sick danVauge I know(Also, yes, the title is very dumb, I know)





	On a cold winter day

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this will be my first dan avidan fanfiction so it is bound to be terrible :) please enjoy anyway
> 
> It's real short, cause oneshot and it isn't amazing.

You came home from a long day of mundane work. Pulling off your thick coat and taking off your winter boots, you realised that the mop of hair you called your boyfriend was still in bed, where you had left him this morning.

You quietly walked through the cold apartment and to the room you shared with him. Upon opening the door quietly incase he was asleep, you were met by a dense wall of heat.   
Before leaving for work this morning, you had left the space heater on for him, but as you could guess, he was too drained to even move to turn it off.

And there he was, a long lump curled up underneath the covers of the king sized bed, his hair sticking out in every direction.

You crept over to his bedside after turning of the heater. And as delicately as you could manage, you swept your hand back over his hairline, uncovering his face. His nose was chapped and raw from sneezing and his eyes were circled by reminence of irritation, his mouth slightly open alowing him to breath without a clear nasal passage.  
Then drearily, his eyes opened and he let out a strained breath.

'___' he muttered slightly nudging against your hand that had come to rest agsinst his clamy forehead.

You smiled at him, ' I'm surprised you didn't die from heatstroke in here.'.

He shifted slightly under the covers, ' yeah,' he giggled a little, ' you and me both.'.

'Have you eaten today, babe?' You asked him, tucking the blanket around his shoulders and then moving to open the window to let in some much needed air.

'Not since breakfast, no.' He replied sniffing a bit.

'I'll make you some soup.' You said before kissing his forehead.

'Don't go to too much trouble on my part.' He called after you hoarsely.

\------

You came back in after cooking some hearty meat and vegetable soup. He had tried to sit up in bed but he looked incredibly uncomfortable.   
You helped him adjust the pillows and handed him the soup. 

\------

After he had finished the soup you had ended up sitting beside him, his head on your shoulder and his long, lanky arms hanging around your frame.

'Thankyou.' He said affectionately.

'For what?' You almost laughed.

'For everything.' He replied simply and kissed your cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
